Booni
Booni is the best booni. He is the mascot of Fruddi Fuzzburr's pisa, and the mascot of Fruddi himself. Very recently, Booni had his face ripped off and had make-up applied onto it, then stuck onto a new endoskeleton Mik Chismt made to make Booni V2. For the time being, Booni has no functioning face, but he has an epic face mask instead. He should be getting a repair soon! 'General Knowledge' The infobox is written by Booni himself. Booni is a purple animatronic bunny, but he prefers to refer to himself as a real bunny. He is Bonnie's long lost brother and Booni is way more interesting than Bonnie. Booni's favourite food is pisa - he loves pisa so much that at one occasion, he ate and killed a living slice of pisa called Pisa Sturv. Booni has a burning passion for selfies. He is considered the grandmaster of selfies. 'Appearance' Booni is a very well and carefully crafted animatronic bunny. He is purple, and wears a beautiful red bow tie. He looks so flawless and natural that it doesn't even look like he's an animatronic, and infact resembles a real, anthropormorphic, fabulous bunny rabbit. He also has the ability to shapeshift between his normal form and a walking, talking, slice of pisa. His toppings in isa form are bunny-shaped onion slices, and also buny-shapped pepperoni slices (except they're purple). 'Personality' Booni has a very complex personality. He is interesting, funny, smart, cool, and awesome. He can also make a variety of different faces, and is a shapeshifter. He is very keen on pisa. The only bad thing about his personality is that... well... um.. actually, I don't think there's any bad things about his personality.. 'Relationships' Bonnie Bonnie is Booni's long lost brother. Booni hates him because he is so not interesting and everyone else hates Bonnie aswell. Can't really say much here because Bonnie is so lame. Mik Chismt Booni hates Mik Chismt. This is because Mik always tries to shut him out of his room, when Booni only wants to play and eat pisa with him. In return, Booni decides he should try and kill him to take revenge. He always fails. But one day, he will succeed. And Mik Chismt's blood, muscle, bone, flesh and internal organs will be scattered all across the floor. And Booni will taste the sweet, sweet taste of victory like he never has before. Cheka Cheka is Booni's big sister. She likes grapes, but Booni likes pisa. This is the only thing Booni dislikes about Cheka. Other than this. Booni thinks Cheka is pretty amazing and cool. She can cook really good, and she has a pretty bib. Fruddi Booni likes Fruddi alot too. Fruddi is his big brother, and he's good at singing. Booni likes his amazing top hat, and they share a lot in common - they both really like pisa, and they both have pretty bibs. And the biggest thing they share in common is that they can both make funny faces. Booni is also Fruddi's mascot. Oh, and Fruddi Fuzzbur's Pisa's mascot too. Faxi Booni isn't biologically related to Faxi, but they're BFFs. Booni admires Faxi's athletic skills and aspires to be like him. On the other hand, Faxi admires Booni's beauty skills and aspires to be like him. Basically, they both aspire to be like eachother. Now thats some pretty awesome friendship right there, son. Guuldoon Fruddi Booni is kind of terrified of Guuldoon Fruddi. He is Booni's half-brother, and they don't speak much. If I say anymore, Booni will scream in my face and go into a coma. Booni v2 Booni only hates him naturally - Mik Chismt ripped off Booni's face to make Booni v2. Plus he made Booni v2 to annoy Booni, and tell him that he's not as kawaii desu sugoi notice me senpai as Booni v2. 'Trivia' -This is a trivia. -Booni likes pisa. -Got any grapes? -Booni is amazingly beautiful, as proven by this picture: Category:Booni Category:Selfies Category:FNAF Category:Amazing Category:Animatronics